1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container and relates, more particularly, to a storage container for glucose tablets to be attached to a key holder to ensure that such tablets are readily available to a diabetic in the event of a glucose deficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetics often face the common problem of having to locate glucose on a rather urgent basis to overcome a glucose deficiency, or what is commonly referred to as “low blood sugar”. As a result, almost every diabetic has faced an emergency need for sugar.
Accordingly, it is common for diabetics to carry wrapped candy in their pocket, or to have to find some “high sugar” content food or drink immediately. Often, however, a sudden glucose deficiency occurs when no source of glucose is readily available. For that reason, a carrier for glucose tablets or the like attachable to an item carried by almost every individual, such as a key holder, would be highly desirable.